fanfictheluckyonesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Episodio: Nailed Or Failed
| siguiente = }} Nailed Or Failed en español Acertar o Fallar, es el noveno capitulo de la Segunda Temporada del Fan-Fiction y Trigésimo-primero en la historia del Fic. Su estreno fue el 25 de Octubre del 2015. Sinopsis: Llegó el momento de que New Divide compita en las locales y aunque necesitan conseguir a un nuevo miembro con rapidez, tal parece que ninguno tiene el humor ni la motivación necesaria, así que Chris hará lo posible por lograr que así sea. Tras lo vivido, Julie comienza a tener una insufrible actitud de diva que a más de uno molestará, y el poco respeto por parte de sus compañeros no la ayudará en nada. Desarrollo del Episodio: Nailed Or Failed/Acertar O Fallar ______________________________________________________________ “De esto te has perdido” “Los viejos amigos de Wade le hicieron una amistosa visita para saldar cuentas y dejar las cosas en claro, lamentablemente el chico terminó en el hospital debido a sus agresivas bromas. Y gracias a eso todos pudieron enterarse de que el chico era un completo traidor. Brent(A Wade): “Lo mejor será que dejes el coro.” Uy, mala suerte. Porque llegaron ya las locales y los chicos necesitan a alguien con urgencia. Y por si fuera poco acaba de ser el cumple años de Chris, aunque tal parece que solo Katherine lo pudo recordar. Chicos, ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? No decían que el era su profesor favorito?” “Esto y más pasó en Glee: The Lucky Ones…” ______________________________________________________________ (Pasillos de la Escuela) Layla iba caminando en compañía de su vieja amiga Riley, quien no lucía nada feliz de estar junto a la presidenta escolar. Mientras tanto Layla hablaba sin parar.- De acuerdo, basta ya de tu falsa bondad y dime de una vez que es lo que quieres –Espetaba una molesta Riley, Jones fruncía el ceño.- ¿De qué hablas? –La chica rodaba los ojos.- Todos saben que eres una maldita egoísta, que solo ver por ella misma. Y la última vez que me hablaste fue para pedirme mi voto, ¿Ahora qué es lo que quieres? –Layla soltaba un leve bufido, pero sonreía amablemente. –Se trata de solo un pequeño e insignificante favor –Riley lucía curiosa, esta se cruzaba de brazos.- Habla –Layla comenzaba a explicar.- Necesitamos a alguien en el club Glee, y estuve pensando, tu siempre te la pasabas cantando. Así que… -Riley negaba, soltando una risa.- ¿Tendré algo a cambio? –Jones negaba algo dudosa. La otra chica rodaba los ojos.- Me lo imaginé… No cuentes conmigo -Esta comenzaba a caminar más rápido, dejando sola a Layla, quien se mostraba frustrada pero no podía hacer más.- Por otra parte Violet iba con Roger, ambos tomados de la mano.- Entonces, ¿Lo harás? –Cuestionaba la chica, su novio fruncía el ceño y miraba hacia otra parte para pensar en alguna excusa.- Eh… eh, mira. Cambiaron los anuncios de la tablilla –La chica golpeaba su hombro con suavidad.- Hablo en serio, Roger. Te necesito para esto, tu hermano te necesita, el club Glee te necesita –El muchacho parecía incomodo por la palabras, este suspiraba.- No me hagas esto, Violet. Haría cualquier cosa por ti y por Oliver, pero esto… mira, ni siquiera se bailar o cantar –La chica suspiraba.- No es necesario, solo necesitamos a un doceavo miembro, y será temporal, piénsalo, por favor –Le decía la muchacha entre molesta y desesperada, Roger suspiraba.- Lo siento… no –Ella parecía molesta pero no decía nada al respecto.- Desde otro punto Jason iba con su novia Hallie, la rubia le decía un sinfín de cosas de como tenían que actuar cuando estaban juntos, para que su relación funcionara y fuera totalmente creíble.- …también has más ejercicio, oh, y tómame de la mano –Decía la chica antes de ella tomarle la mano, el pelirrojo lucía ofendido y molesto pero forzaba una sonrisa. Ambos continuaban con su camino en silencio.- Y tienes que hablar más, si me ven hablando solo a mi creerán que estoy loca –El muchacho sonreía levemente y susurraba.- Como no lo piensan ya… -Ella lo miraba molesta.- ¿Qué? –Jason ampliaba su sonrisa.- Estaba diciendo, linda, que necesito tu ayuda. Ya sabes, como un favor –Ella parecía curiosa.- ¿Qué clase de favor? –Que te unas al club Glee. Sería algo temporal y solo durante las locales. En serio necesitamos a alguien, y no importa que hagas llorar a alguien con tus comentarios hirientes. Pero por favor, te necesito. Yo estoy haciendo esto por ti –Ella parecía pensarlo y poniendo una mano en su mejilla depositaba un rápido beso en sus labios, Jason evitaba hacer una mueca.- Es tan lindo que me ruegues, pero ni loca haría esa tontería. Incluso tienes suerte de que no te haya hecho ya dejar ese club –La chica reía y lo forzaba a seguir caminando junto con ella, él se tragaba su enojo.- Mientras tanto Brent caminaba rápidamente el chico alcanzaba a su vieja amiga Samantha, la chica con la que había tenido una relación a principios de año.- Hola Sam… -Comenzaba a saludar efusivamente cuando llegaba a su lado.- Púdrete –Le respondía ella molesta al instante de verlo, la sonrisa se borraba del rostro del muchacho.- Mira, entiendo que puedas odiarme pero te necesito –Ella reía sarcásticamente.- ¿Hablas en serio? Me usaste, y ahora vienes como si nada a querer pedirme un favor? –El hacia una mueca.- No te use. Usabas tus extensiones color rojo y azul, ¿Qué se suponía que pensara? -Ella rodaba los ojos pero lo dejaba hablar. –Necesitamos a alguien en el club Glee, mira, sería algo temporal y no es necesario que cantes o bailes, con tu presencia bastaría –Ella entrecerraba los ojos, después sonreía.- Bien, lo haré –Hamilton sonreía.- ¿De verdad? –La sonrisa de Samantha se borraba.- No. Idiota –La chica rodaba los ojos de nuevo y se marchaba, Brent bufaba abatido.- Melissa también lo intentaba, la chica estaba dando vueltas por el mismo pasillo mientras hablaba por celular.- Por favor, Megan. Has esto por mí, te lo pido… si… si, sé que te odian pero… si también sé que es infantil hablarte por celular cuando sé perfectamente donde estas. Pero me es difícil estar cerca de ti y… no ese no es el punto. No me cuelgues, ¡Ahg! –La chica gruñía algo molesta y guardaba su celular, al momento chocaba con alguien.- Lo siento –Murmuraba ella apenada.- Esta bien –Le respondía el chico con una amable sonrisa. Era un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, bien parecido y corpulento.- Oye, por cierto, ¿Podrías ayudarme? –Cuestionaba el chico ella asentía sonriente.- Si, claro. –Bueno, antes que nada, mi nombre es Tate Birdwhistle –Ella soltaba una risa y el no comprendía.- ¿Qué? –Melissa sacudía la cabeza.- Es gracioso, ya sabes. Bird, pájaro; whistle, silbido. Silbido de pájaro –Ella reía de nuevo, el solo la miraba y la chica parecía incómoda.- Un mal chiste ya sé… eh, yo soy Melissa Bowman –Él sonreía.- Bueno, Melissa, ¿podrías decirme donde está la oficina del director? –La castaña asentía.- Por supuesto, ¿Eres nuevo aquí? –El muchacho negaba.- No. En realidad soy de la escuela Lawndale. Pero vine a resolver unos cuantos asuntos –Melissa lucía curiosa pero decidía no preguntar.- Esta bien, es por acá –Ambos caminaban a la oficina mientras conversaban.- ______________________________________________________________ (Salón de Coro) Los once chicos estaban reunidos con el profesor, los muchachos hablaban sin parar sobre lo mal que les estaba yendo, Chris solo escuchaba en silencio.- Si once personas que son allegados a nosotros y saben lo importante de esto nos rechazaron. Será mucho peor convencer a algún desconocido –Decía una molesta Gwen.- A este paso no vamos a conseguir a nadie –Agregaba Jason.- Yo ni siquiera sabía que había reglas en esto... –Decía un confundido Oliver.- Debe haber alguien chicos, tenemos que conseguir a alguien –Les decía Chris intentando mantener la esperanza viva.- Pues parece que no. La última alternativa es pagarle a alguien –Respondía Brent, varios veían aquello como una posibilidad. Chris negaba. –¡No! No haremos eso. ¿Probaron con Bridgette? –Nadie respondía y entre ellos se miraban.- No creo que sea buena idea, obviamente no querrá hacerlo –Decía Layla.- Y bueno, no podemos culparla –Murmuraba Violet, Chris negaba.- Entiendo que tenga muchos motivos para no hacerlo pero… -Gwen lo interrumpía.- Ya hasta nos trata como todos los demás tontos –Joseph parecía de acuerdo.- Es cierto… | Flashback | La pareja iba caminando por los pasillos tranquilamente, ambos conversando cuando de repente llegaba Bridgette junto a otros chicos y les aventaban un refresco en la cara a ambos.-Tiempo sin hacerlo, no hay que perder las bonitas costumbres –Les decía la rubia antes de alejarse riendo, la pareja parecía conmocionada, y como podían se limpiaban.- | Fin del Flashback| -Chris parecía complicado y no sabía muy bien que decir, este incluso balbuceaba un poco.-Inténtenlo, ¿Si? Y de ser necesario yo hablaré con ella –Los chicos parecían resignarse.- ¿Seguro que no podemos pagarle a alguien? –Cuestionaba Violet. Monroe negaba de nuevo.- Ahora de pie, comenzaremos con la coreografía del último número –Los muchachos obedecían y Chris comenzaba a dar indicación sobre en qué orden se iban a formar.- Bien, Julie, tú… -La chica al instante corría a ponerse frente a todos sus compañeros.- Yo en frente, ya sé –El profesor no decía nada, tampoco sus compañeros, pero parecían molestos por aquella actitud.- … ______________________________________________________________ (Esa Noche|Apartamento de Chris) Chris estaba sentado en so sofá, frente a él tenía unos cuantos papeles que revisaba con evidente aburrimiento, a pesar de todo el profesor parecía algo ausente. Katherine pasaba a su lado y notaba algo raro en él, así que se acercaba y lo abrazaba por la espalda.- ¿Estas bien? –Monroe solo asentía, ella fruncía el ceño, lo soltaba y se sentaba a su lado, quedando en silencio unos segundos. –Carl me contó las nuevas noticias… -Chris la miraba algo confundido.- Ya sabes, su matrimonio –Él sonreía un poco al escucharla.- Es algo bueno, ¿no? Dice que la boda es a principios del siguiente año. Creo que es apresurado pero me alegro por ellos –A pesar de todo la profesora en serio parecía alegrarse, él sonreía un poco más.- Lo sé, también me alegro por ellos –Ella asentía.- Aunque pudo contarme un poco antes… -Murmuraba con cierta molestia, Chris parecía no ponerle atención si quiera, ella lo notaba. –Chris, en serio, ¿Qué pasa? –Preguntaba ella un tanto preocupada mientras ponía una mano en su mejilla, el suspiraba.- Las locales, estoy preocupado. A penas y logramos conseguir el dinero necesario con la venta de cupcakes de los muchachos y aún nos falta alguien. Después de la baja de Wade y de saber todo lo que nos hizo… -Katherine parecía comprender.- Todo va a estar bien, verás que alguno conseguirá a una persona, y ganarán justo como hace un año. Porque eres un excelente maestro, y sabes muy bien lo que haces –Chris sonreía levemente, no tan convencido. Katherine fruncía el ceño.- Pero no solo eso te tiene así… ¿Qué más pasa? –Monroe suspiraba.- No, nada… simples tonterías –Ella no parecía creerle.- ¿Es porque ninguno pareció recordar tu cumpleaños? –Chris negaba rápidamente.- Te dije que son tonterías –Ella sonreía un poco y besaba su mejilla.- No te sientas mal, los chicos ya no se preocupan por recordar nada, porque esperan que Facebook les avise. Incluso mis padres olvidan mi cumpleaños a veces –Chris reía levemente.- Así que no te sientas mal, porque sabes que eres muy especial para esos chicos –El profesor sonreía un poco más animado, pero no respondía nada.- ______________________________________________________________ (Al Otro Día|Entrenamiento de los Animadores) Oliver y Bridgette se encontraban en su entrenamiento realizando una rutina un tanto elaborada, mientras Jane solo los observaba cuidadosamente con una expresión de enojo. Al momento en que Oliver tenía que cargar a una chica fallaba provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo y en ese momento la rutina terminaba, todos lo habían hecho bien, excepto por él. La chica a la que había tirado solo lo miraba molesta y se alejaba, Oliver se preparaba para el regaño.- ¡Una! ¡Sólo tenías una tarea! ¿Y qué hiciste? ¡Lo arruinaste! –Le gritaba Jane mientras el chico se ponía de pie, la mayoría de sus compañeras se burlaban de él.- Ya saldrá… -Decía el algo arrepentido. Ella seguía mirándolo con severidad.- Pues más te vale porque la competencia es este viernes. El chico parecía confundido.- ¿También hacen competencia de esto? –Jane parecía molesta, Bridgette rodaba los ojos.- No me hagas sacarte del equipo, flacuchento. Que te hago un favor al tenerte aquí –El muchacho no decía nada.- ¡Tres minutos perdedores! Por cierto, fueron un asco –Les decía Jane a los chicos mientras varios se dispersaban para descansar. Oliver se mantenía dónde estaba, Bridgette se acercaba hacia el.- Mira, a la siguiente, tómala bien de la cintura –El chico parecía sorprendido de que Bridgette le hablara, pero negaba.- No es eso. Mírame, con estos brazos a penas y aguanto a un bebé –Ella hacía una leve mueca.- Claro que puedes. Y la entrenadora lo sabe, si no habría puesto a Heather Ruths. Ya sabes, se puso implantes de senos y al parecer también de bíceps –El chico parecía sorprenderse.- ¿Hablas en serio? Los rumores de ella son ciertos? –Ella simplemente se encogía de hombros y ambos reían. –Gracias por el consejo, por cierto… -Le decía el.- Soy la capitana después de todo, tengo que apoyar al equipo. Porque fuera de aquí puedo molestarte hasta que llores –Explicaba la rubia, el parecía de acuerdo.- Bueno, yo conozco a otro equipo que necesita de tu ayuda… -Al instante la chica se mostraba incómoda.- Si, supe lo que pasó con Wade –Oliver la miraba.- Te necesitamos, Bridgette –Ella rodaba los ojos.- Necesitan a alguien, no a mí –El chico hacia una mueca.- Los chicos te extrañan, el Sr. Monroe sabe que cometió un error –La chica no decía nada durante unos segundos.- Pues que se busquen a alguien más, yo no tengo el tiempo para eso –La chica se alejaba, dejándolo solo.- (Pasillos de la Preparatoria) Julie estaba en su casillero, la chica acomodaba las cosas que tenía pegadas en la puerta de este pero su mirada se notaba algo ausente. Brent la miraba unos cuantos metros alejado, tras conseguir el coraje necesario el chico iba hacia ella, no sin antes acomodar su cabello y sus cejas.- Julie… -Decía el con una ligera sonrisa al llegar a su lado, ella lo miraba con seriedad.- ¿Necesitas algo? –Hamilton asentía.- Hablar contigo –Ella rodaba los ojos.- Bueno, tendrás que esperar porque ahora tengo asuntos más importantes… Brent la tomaba de la muñeca para llamar su atención y hacer que lo mirara.- Suéltame –Espetaba ella algo molesta.- Tan solo déjame hablar –Ella accedía a regañadientes, pero intentaba mantenerse seria.- Mira, obviamente sé que pasas por algo difícil y que tu actitud ególatra está por los aires –Comenzaba a decir el chico, mientras ella parecía indignarse más con cada palabra.- También sé que esto es precipitado y que no puedo fingir que entiendo por lo que estás pasando, pero no quiero que eso sea la razón por la que estamos juntos –Julie desviaba la mirada durante unos segundos, algo confundida.- No. La razón es porque tú eres un idiota –Respondía ella cerrando su casillero de golpe, pero no se movía de su lugar.- Julie, has actuado como una completa loca… -Decía Brent, después suspiraba. –Mira, yo no te volvería a lastimar, nunca más –Ella se cruzaba de brazos, con cierto enojo y angustia.- ¿Sabes lo mal que suena? Es porque ya me lastimaste lo suficiente -Él la miraba suplicante.- Yo en serio quiero estar contigo –Ella negaba.- No te piensas dar por vencido, ¿o sí? –El negaba rápidamente.- No –Palmer sonreía un poco.- Bueno, lo siento. Porque yo no quiero estar contigo –Brent bajaba la mirada, antes de acercarse a ella con cierta duda.- Pero… tuvimos sexo… -Susurraba cerca de su cara, ella forzaba una indiferente sonrisa.- Si, así fue… ¿Qué hay con eso? –El chico se sorprendía por sus palabras y fruncía el ceño.- ¿Dices que no fue especial para ti?... tu primera vez –Ella sonreía con falsedad mientras lo miraba a los ojos.- ¿Para ti lo fue? –El asentía.- Mira, Brent, aprecio que lo intentes. Lo que hicimos el otro día… bueno, simplemente pasó y ya. Y aunque me digas todas esas tonterías no habrá nada más entre nosotros–La chica le daba una palmada en el hombro.- Mejor preocúpate por las locales –La chica se iba de ahí, dejando a un decepcionado Brent solo, quien se quedaba parado en el pasillo mientras muchos alumnos pasaban a su alrededor.- Por otra parte Jason estaba en su casillero guardando unos cuadernos, alguien llegaba tras de él y le tapaba los ojos, el muchacho parecía sorprenderse y palmaba las manos del desconocido.- Eh… -El muchacho balbuceaba algunas iniciales pero prefería no decir un nombre en especial. Cuando quitaban las manos de sus ojos la desconocida besaba su mejilla, se trataba de Angie.- Hola –El pelirrojo sonreía ampliamente.- Angie, hola –La muchacha sonreía.- ¿Cómo va todo? Es raro ya no ser un lobo? –Él se encogía de hombros.- Sólo un poco, pero sobreviviré –Ella sonreía.- Estuve viendo algo sobre un nuevo curso para artes marciales mixtas, podrías intentarlo en eso, ya sabes, para que sigas en forma y todo eso –Le decía ella tocando un poco su brazo y después su pecho. El sonreía con torpeza. –Eso sería interesante –Respondía el.- ¿Me acompañaras después de clases a ver? –Ella asentía.- Por supuesto –Ambos continuaban conversando y coqueteando indirectamente. Hallie, quien iba a ver a su novio, los veía así que prácticamente corría hacia donde ellos estaban.- Jason, ¿Quién es ella? –Preguntaba con una falsa sonrisa, después de obligarlo a tomarla de la mano y besarla.- Soy Angela –Respondía la castaña.- ¿Quién eres tú? –La rubia entrecerraba los ojos.- Soy su novia. Hallie –Angie asentía.- Claro, la loca que vive de chismes. Y que arregló las votaciones a reina del baile –Jason intentaba reír, su novia parecía molesta.- Y tu Angela Williams, la chica que huyó de Lawndale después de aquel incidente, y que ahora se encierra en el armario del conserje con un profesor… Jason se mostraba completamente confundido, Hallie sonreía triunfante y Angela parecía tensarse pero tras unos segundos soltaba una risa.- Buena esa, acabas de inventarme chismes, tienes talento. Veamos si tienes talento para mantener a tu novio a tu lado –Jason parecía ahora mucho más confundido y sorprendido, Angie sonreía y se marchaba, Hallie no dejaba de verla con enojo.- ¿Puedes creerlo? –Le decía a su novio cuando la castaña ya no estuvo cerca.- ¡Prácticamente me amenazó esa zorra! –Jason lucía molesto.- Te recuerdo que nuestra “relación” no es auténtica, y no vuelvas a llamarla así –Hallie rodaba los ojos, después sonreía y obligaba al chico a caminar de su mano por los pasillos.- ______________________________________________________________ (Día Siguiente|Pasillos de la Escuela) Melissa caminaba con tranquilidad, la chica llevaba unos libros entre sus brazos. Esta caminaba directamente hasta Gwen, quien al instante de verla prácticamente corría para no dirigirle la palabra, la castaña suspiraba con tristeza. :”Todo parece salirme mal últimamente” –Comenzaba a pensar la chica mientras caminaba de nuevo, esta miraba a Jason junto a Brent y Joseph.- “Desde lo que pasó en el verano con Jason… no podría decir que me arrepiento, pero pudo ser algo mejor, o más especial. Y ahora está Megan, aun no sé que me pasa con ella desde aquel beso. Me gusta pasar tiempo a su lado y todo, pero no puede ser algo más, no debería; estaría mal. Además Gwen sigue sin dirigirme la palabra, sigue molesta y extraño a mi mejor amiga…” -La chica suspiraba un poco al momento en que veía a Tate cerca de ella, la castaña lucía curiosa.- “Y ahora está Tate, quien no ha dejado de hablarme desde que lo conocí hace unos días, pero no me importaría si algo se diera con él.” La chica sonreía e iba hasta donde Tate.- Volviste –El rubio sonreía.- ¡Melissa! Es bueno verte, porque estaba a punto de irme, mi periodo libre esta por terminar y tengo que regresar a mi escuela –Ella comprendía.- Bueno, me alegra si quiera haberte visto –El parecía de acuerdo.- Te veré el sábado –El chico le guiñaba un ojo y se marchaba, ella no comprendía.- Espera, ¿Qué? –El reía y se apresuraba a irse sin querer responderle.- (Jardineras de la Escuela) Layla y Violet llegaban a donde estaba Bridgette, quien estaba junto a otras animadoras, cuando estas notaban a Jones y Evan y sus miradas asesinas se apresuraban a irse, dejando sola a la rubia, quien parecía algo molesta.- ¿Qué es lo que quieren? –Les cuestionaba a sus amigas.- A ti –Le decía Violet.- Sabes bien a que venimos –Agregaba Layla.- Pues ustedes saben que no volveré –Les respondía la chica.- Vamos, Bridg. La diabólica e injusta trinidad no es lo mismo si no estamos todas –Decía Violet.- Las competencias eran tu parte favorita de esta tontería –Le decía Layla con una amplia sonrisa. Bridgette negaba.- Tuve suficiente el año pasado. Y no lo tomen personal, ni es contra el Sr. Monroe, porque incluso lo felicité el otro día que fue se cumpleaños… -Layla y Violet se miraban con confusión al escuchar eso último. –Y aunque quisiera, el sábado cumplo cuatro meses con Peter. Tenemos planes, iremos a Six Flags –La rubia sonreía levemente.- Y bien saben que solo me necesitan para esto, si las locales no estuvieran a la vuelta de la esquina no me pedirían que regresara –Sus amigas no lucían felices.- No es así –Murmuraba Violet.- Bueno, sí, pero en serio queremos que regreses –Decía Layla.- Realmente lo siento chicas, tal vez después… -Bridgette se ponía de pie y se alejaba.- Las veré luego… -Las dos chicas se miraban.- ¿Tanto le cuesta aceptar que quiere volver? –Cuestionaba Violet.- Vi, esta vez, creo que habla muy en serio. No volverá… -Decía Layla. Jason las había visto conversar así que se acercaba a sus compañeras para saber los detalles.- ¿Funcionó? Ya regresó? –Les preguntaba el chico con una amplia sonrisa, ambas lo miraban.- ¿Tu qué crees? –Le preguntaba Layla un tanto molesta, el comprendía.- ¿Qué haremos entonces? –Cuestionaba Violet, ninguno sabía cómo responderle.- Momento, yo sé que hacer –Decía el pelirrojo tras un rato, y con una enorme sonrisa se alejaba del lugar, las otras dos quedaban solas de nuevo.- ¿Crees que lo logre? –Cuestionaba Violet.- Es de Jason de quien hablamos, traerá a alguna de sus zorras –Murmuraba Jones un tanto molesta.- ¿Y qué hay con eso del cumpleaños del Sr Monroe? Cuando fue? –Cuestionaba Evans.- No lo sé, si a duras penas recuerdo el cumpleaños de mis padres –Respondía su amiga.- (Salón de Coro) El profesor y los chicos, a excepción de Jason, estaban en la sala practicando la coreografía. Julie parecía enojada.- Profesor, esto es tonto. Nos falta alguien, ¡y Jason sigue sin aparecer! –Espetaba molesta. Antes de decir algo Jason entraba a la sala bastante contento.- ¡Lo logré! –Todos lo miraban confundidos.- ¿De qué hablas Jason? –Le preguntaba el profesor.- Conseguí a alguien, estamos completos –Respondía el antes de salir de la sala, los chicos parecían entusiasmados y el pelirrojo entraba en compañía de Angie, la chica los saludaba con cierta duda. –Ella es Angie Williams, y ahora es una de nosotros –Exclamaba el pelirrojo.- Claro, si usted está de acuerdo –Agregaba ella mirando a Chris, el asentía.- Si, por supuesto. Angie, eres más que bienvenida, gracias por unirte –Los muchachos parecían felices, las chicas un tanto celosas.- Te lo dije… -Susurraba Layla a Violet.- ¿Sabes cantar, linda? Bailar? Sabes de que va todo esto? –Le preguntaba Violet, Angie dudaba un poco.- No creo ser talentosa como ustedes, pero no soy un asco… -Respondía ella.- Podrías mostrarnos –Agregaba Melissa.- Sería divertido –Decía esta vez Gwen. Chris notaba que las chicas parecían estar contra ella.- Angie, no es necesario que lo hagas. Angela sonreía.- Descuide, lo haré –La chica se acercaba a la banda y les daba instrucciones, todos tomaban asiento y después la chica se ponía frente a ellos.- a sonar [[Criminal] de la cantante Fiona Apple en voz de Angie.] :Solo para provocar a sus compañeras la muchacha se enfocaba en los chicos a la hora de cantar y bailar, dejándolos boquiabiertos. '' La castaña terminaba de cantar y al instante todos los chicos le aplaudían, con mucho más entusiasmo que las señoritas. El talento y la belleza de la chica habían sido más que evidentes.-Tienes un gran talento –Le decía Chris calmando el ánimo de los muchachos.- Tu voz nos podría servir perfectamente en una canción durante la competencia –Angela sonreía.- Gracias, sería genial –La chica iba a tomar asiento. -Sí, es una lástima que solo nos harás los coros –Le decía Julie, todos la miraban.- ¿Qué? –Preguntaba Chris.- Si, es decir, soy yo quien se tiene que lucir este sábado. No nos vamos a estar enfocando o preocupando por los nuevos –Ninguno parecía tener ánimos de responderle, pero Monroe lo hacía.- Todos tenemos que lucirnos, Julie, somos un equipo –La chica simplemente lo miraba.- Y tú ya tienes una canción exclusivamente para ti –Le decía Melissa a su amiga.- Si, lamentablemente esto no es una democracia. Además, habíamos acordado ya que las baladas eran exclusivamente para mí. Soy la de mayor talento en esta sala–Ya harto, Chris daba un golpe en el piano.- ¡Suficiente, Julie! Esa actitud tuya comienza a cansarnos a todos –Todos parecían sorprenderse por eso. Ella se ponía de pie, obviamente molesta. –Claramente les molesta aceptarlo –La chica dejaba el salón de forma dramática, ya a nadie parecía sorprenderle.- Wow… No creí que esto sería tan divertido -Murmuraba Angie, obviamente impresionada por esa actitud. ¿Desde cuándo Julie se convirtió en Violet? –Cuestionaba un confundido Evan, la misma Violet lo veía con cierto enojo.- ¿Y porque no la callaste con uno de tus sutiles comentarios? –Preguntaba Oliver a la chica.- Su novio resultó ser un idiota, va saliendo de su bulimia y su madre va a casarse con un hombre que usa ridículos pantaloncillos cortos. ¿No creen que ya sufrió bastante? Porque hasta yo sé que si –La mayoría parecían sorprenderse de que en serio era considerada, estos reflexionaban un poco, Chris parecían un tanto arrepentido.- Bueno, con ella o sin ella necesitamos continuar con los ensayos –Decía el profesor y los once muchachos obedecían.- Acabada la práctica Chris se apresuraba a tomar sus cosas.- Lo veré mañana –Decía secamente antes de, prácticamente correr, los muchachos parecían confundidos.- ¿Soy el único que ha notado algo raro en el Sr Monroe? –Cuestionaba Brent a sus diez compañeros.- No. Yo también lo he notado –Agregaba Melissa.- Pero es raro, porque en clase de cálculo actúa como siempre, tal vez solo es con nosotros –Los chicos pensaban en lo dicho por la castaña.- ¿Estará molesto por algo? –Preguntaba Scott- Debe ser por la presión de las locales –Decía Oliver en su defensa. –¡Momento! –Decía Joseph llamando la atención de todos.- ¿Qué? –Le preguntaba su novia.- Hace un año me dijiste que el Sr. Monroe cumplía años poco después de mi… ¿No era por estos días? –Todos pensaban durante unos segundos.- Fue el viernes pasado –Decía Brent haciendo cuentas.- ¿Estará molesto por eso? De ser así sería algo tonto –Murmuraba Layla.- Bueno, no podemos culparlo por estar sentido. Ni siquiera un felicidades recibió de nuestra parte –Agregaba Evan. Todos se miraban entre ellos con cierto arrepentimiento.- ______________________________________________________________ '(Sábado por la Mañana|Preparatoria Graham)' Julie estaba en el salón de coro, la chica se encontraba sola y parecía un tanto triste.- ¡Julie! –Se escuchaba al Sr. Monroe llamarla pero ella no le respondía, hasta que el profesor entraba en la sala y por fin la encontraba.- Aquí estas, ¿Qué haces? El autobús parte en cinco minutos… -Le decía el profesor mientras iba a su lado, y notaba que estaba un tanto triste.- ¿Qué pasa? –Ella negaba.- Nada. Vámonos ya –Chris se lo impedía.- Estas aquí sola por una razón. Dime que sucede, ¿Estas nerviosa? Molesta? –La chica negaba de nuevo.- ¿Es por Wade y todo ese asunto? –Palmer lo miraba algo enojado.- No pretenda que lo entiende, o si quiera que le importa. Chris lucía sorprendido por sus palabras.- ¿Pero qué? Claro que me importa. Me importas mucho, Julie. Me preocupo por ti –La chica negaba.- Usted me odia, no me da los solos que merezco, me humilla frente a los demás. Nadie en este coro me aprecia ni se da cuenta de lo mucho que necesitan –Chris sonreía, intentando no reír, Julie parecía indignarse por eso.- Tal vez ellos no lo hagan, pero yo sí. Tú tienes todo para triunfar, menos la actitud correcta –Palmer fruncía el ceño.- Crees que te odio, que hago todo esto por el simple hecho de molestar… pero no es así –Comenzaba a explicarle Chris.- Tal vez soy yo el que mejor te entiende, incluso yo te admiro –Ella reía levemente, no creyéndole. –Si claro… -El asentía.- Te di tu solo, ¿No es así? Porque sé que puedes con él, así como sé que los demás necesitan una oportunidad de sentirse especiales también –La chica sonreía un poco.- A veces eres tú misma quien se impide el seguir adelante. A veces, no está de más dar un paso un tanto precipitado para aceptar la ayuda de alguien –Julie estuvo a punto de preguntar en el momento en que Brent entró a la sala.- Sabía que estarían aquí. Tenemos que irnos ya –Chris miraba a Julie y le guiñaba un ojo, Monroe se ponía de pie e iba a la entrada, Brent se iba de ahí y Julie tomaba del brazo a su profesor.- Sr. Monroe, gracias… -Chris sonreía.- Ahora, a arrasar en ese escenario –Ella sonreía de igual manera.- '(Competencia Local de Coros 2016)' Chris se encontraba en la sala de espera, frente a las puertas del auditorio donde la competencia se llevaría a cabo, antes de entrar el profesor daba un profundo respiro, después abría las puertas y entraba al lugar, el cual ya estaba lleno y con las luces apagadas, el profesor se apresuraba para llegar con sus chicos mientras la voz del presentador comenzaba a dar indicaciones y a presentar a los jueces. Monroe se sentaba a lado de Katherine, a su lado y en la fila de enfrente estaban sus chicos, quienes estaban ya vestidos para su presentación, además de estar también Roger para apoyar a su novia y amigos.- ¿Todo bien? –Cuestionaba Kat al profesor, quien asentía.- Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco –Ella sonreía y Chris se inclinaba un poco para hablarle a sus alumnos.- Chicos, serán el segundo equipo en presentarse, recuerden mantener una buena actitud ante todo. Los adolescentes asentían. –Ahora, directo desde la preparatoria Lawndale por favor denles una calurosa bienvenida a… ¡! –Todos aplaudían. Angie no parecía muy feliz al escuchar el nombre de su vieja escuela. El telón se abría, el coro se ponía en posición mientras la canción comenzaba. Melissa notaba una cara familiar entre los chicos.- ¡Tate! –Decía ella sorprendida. Brent, quien estaba a su lado, la veía extrañado.- 'a sonar [[Les Rois du Monde] del musical Roméo et Juliette, de la Haine à l'Amour en voz de Tate con Musical Harmony.]' : ''Cuando Tate comenzaba a cantar en francés nadie escondía su sorpresa, sobre todo Melissa. Chris y Katherine notaban como el público parecía fascinado con aquella presentación. '' La canción terminaba, el lugar se llenaba de aplausos y los chicos dejaban el escenario. Los New Divide ya no parecían tan entusiasmados como minutos antes, ahora la verdadera tensión comenzaba a surgir. … Minutos después los doce chicos estaban ya en la sala de espera. El silencio abundaba en el lugar, unos estaban de pie dando vueltas de un lado a otro, mientras otros estaban sentados algo pensativos. Evan estaba junto a Angie, el rubio se acercaba a ella.- ¿Cómo te sientes? –La castaña se encogía de hombros.- Esto me sigue resultando un poco torpe, pero logran contagiarme sus nervios. Porque yo sé que yo lo haré bien –El rubio reía, ella solo sonreía un tanto divertida, intentando esconder sus verdaderos nervios. Del otro lado de la sala estaban Gwen y Joseph, los chicos jugaban con sus manos, ella ponía la suya encima de la de él, después él encima de la de ella y así sucesivamente, pero ambos en un silencio algo incómodo.- Vuelves a lo que hace un año –Le decía la pelirroja tras un rato, él sonreía.- Había olvidado como era, y me había alegrado por eso –Ambos reían un poco.- Saldrá bien –Decía ella un tanto relajada, Joseph asentía.- Lo sé. Tienes tu amuleto –El chico miraba el anillo que la muchacha usaba, ella sonreía y la pareja se besaba antes de continuar con su juego. Brent notaba que Jason, quien estaba a su lado, estaba un tanto nervioso así que decidía hablar con el.- ¿Cómo te sientes? –Preguntaba Hamilton a su amigo.- Estoy ansioso –Respondía el chico con una sonrisa.- Invité a mi papá, y tal vez llegue a tiempo para nuestra presentación –Brent parecía saber que no iría pero animaba a su amigo.- Perfecto. Tenemos que lucirnos entonces –El pelirrojo asentía con una amplia sonrisa, el ojiazul sonreía de igual forma.- Chris entraba a la sala y los llamaba a todos, los trece hacían un circulo para poder hablar.- Es su turno. Recuerden que lo importante es dejar todo en el escenario sin importar que. Disfruten el momento y diviértanse –Les decía el profesor mirando a cada uno de los chicos.- Para varios de ustedes es su primera vez y tal vez no sepan que hacer, pero verán que todo fluye solo, hagan sentirme orgulloso –Todos sonreían y Chris ponía su mano en el centro, los chicos también lo iban haciendo. Angie y Oliver no parecían comprender pero imitaban a sus compañeros.- ¡Asombroso! –Decían todos al mismo tiempo, a excepción de los últimos dos, mientras alzaban sus manos.- … –Ahora, les traemos a unos de los finalistas de las Nacionales pasadas. De la Preparatoria Graham, queda con ustedes… ¡New Divide! –Anunciaba el presentador, varios les aplaudían. Katherine y Roger animaban más de lo necesario, Chris reía y solamente esperaba en silencio. Un solo reflector alumbraba a Julie en el escenario mientras la melodía comenzaba.- 'a sonar [[What Now] de la cantante Rihanna en voz de Julie.]' : ''La chica comienza a dar todo de sí en el escenario. Las otras cinco chicas del coro entraban al escenario para acompañarla, hacerle los coros y bailar con ella. Todas usaban un vestido negro de un solo tirante, con un listón color azul en la cintura y que les llegaba a las rodillas. Todas llevaban el cabello rizado y un listón azul en el cabello, todas llevaban las mismas zapatillas. Los chicos de Lawndale al ver a Angela comienzan a susurrarse cosas entre ellos, la muchacha lo nota al instante. Mientras canta Julie mira a Brent, quien está de un lado del escenario, sin despegar los ojos de la chica. Al final de la presentación todos los chicos entran para hacer unos últimos pasos de baile con las señoritas. La canción termina y el lugar se llena de aplausos y aclamaciones hacia Julie, quien termino a lado de Brent, tomándolo de la mano. La música de la siguiente canción comenzaba a sonar, las chicas salían del escenario. a sonar [[Resistance] del grupo Muse en voz de Chicos de New Divide.] : Los muchachos, quienes llevan una camisa negra con una corbata azul del mismo color que el listón de las chicas pantalones negros zapatos y un chaleco negro, comienzan a cantar mientras hacen una coreografía un tanto menos elaborada, con pasos más “libres”. Las chicas entran durante la presentación para bailar con ellos. Jason parece buscar a alguien entre el público pero el chico no parece tener suerte. La canción finalizaba y el público los aclamaba, aunque no se escuchaban casi ningún aplauso, ya que se sabía vendría la última canción. a sonar [[All the Love in the World] del grupo The Outfield en voz de New Divide.] : Los doce chicos se formaban en 4 filas de tres y mientras unos cantaban otros hacían los coros y seguían el ritmo dándose palmadas en la pierna. Después todos comienzan con su coreografía, obviamente disfrutando del momento y luciéndose, la mayor parte del público luce animado ante la canción. Jason parece seguir con la esperanza de ver a su padre, pero una vez más no lo encuentra. La canción termina y el público comienza a aclamarlos. Los muchachos se apresuran a dejar el escenario, donde, tras bambalinas comienzan a felicitarse y abrazarse.- No apareció… -Decía Jason a Brent, su amigo lo abrazaba, intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor. La mayoría de los chicos felicitaban a Angela, mientras que las chicas a Oliver y Joseph.- Cuando comenzaban a retirarse Melissa era alcanzaba por Tate, ella se sorprendía al verlo.- ¿Estuviste aquí todo este tiempo? –El chico asentía.- Solo para esperarte. Aun así vi tu presentación y, wow… además luces hermosa –La chica se sonrojaba un poco.- Sería un honor perder contra ti y tu equipo –Ella soltaba una torpe risita.- Puedo decirte lo mismo, en todo. Luces muy guapo y te luciste. Es decir, ¿cantar en francés? En serio? –Ambos reían.- Creo que olvidé esos dos detalles cuando nos conocimos –Decía el rubio.- Que vengo de Francia, y que estoy en el club Glee La chica asentía.- Si, pudiste decírmelo, es decir, yo te lo conté –Tate asentía.- Si, lo sé. Pero no quería que pensaras mal de mí. Ya sabes, fraternizar con el enemigo o que yo intentaría algo malo contigo. Porque, para serte sincero, solo tengo las mejores intenciones contigo –Melissa sonreía con torpeza, la chica lo tomaba de la mano.- Deberíamos irnos de aquí. Seguramente nuestros grupos se preocuparan –El chico parecía de acuerdo y los chicos se apresuraban a regresar a sus asientos.- … Pasado ya un rato y tras la presentación del tercer y último coro ya estaban listos los resultados y se haría anuncio del ganador. Los tres coros junto a sus directores estaban en el escenario, los tres trofeos junto a ellos y el presentador volvía a anunciar a los tres jueces de esta ceremonia. Cuando todo estuvo listo el micrófono y la palabra les fue cedida a los jueces.- Antes que nada quiero felicitar a estos tres coros llenos de talentosos jóvenes que hicieron un trabajo espectacular hoy –El público les aplaudía.- Lamentablemente no todos pueden pasar a la siguiente etapa –Decía otro juez.- Habiendo dicho eso. El tercer lugar es para… ¡The Hipstertoots! –Los New Divide parecían tranquilos al escuchar eso. El director de dicho coro iba por su premio mientras los otros dos les aplaudían. El coro dejaba el escenario, dejando solo a los otros dos. Entre los alumnos se miraban, Angie prefería no hacer contacto visual. Tate le susurraba a Melissa un “suerte”. Katherine y Roger se miraban con evidentes nervios y ansias.- Tuvimos una muy difícil decisión, déjenme decirles. No fue fácil elegir solo a uno para que pase a las regionales, nos pareció injusto –Explicaba una jueza a ambos equipos.- Tanto que llegamos a un increíble acuerdo… -Decía otro, nadie parecía comprender.- El día de hoy, New Divide, Musical Harmony. Hay un empate, ¡Y ambos coros pasan a las Regionales! –Ninguno parecía comprender lo que escuchaba, a muchos no les agradaba el resultado, pero a otros les fascinaba. Los trofeos eran entregados a ambos coros.- Así que prepárense, porque ahí no se admiten los empates. Así que, mucha suerte a ambos. ¡Y gracias por acompañarnos! Los chicos ya un poco más animados festejaban el hecho de que habían pasado. Tate y Melissa corrían a abrazarse y felicitarse mutuamente. Brent abrazaba a Julie, la chica no ponía ninguna resistencia, ahora parecía mucho más relajada que días antes, Katherine y Roger iban a felicitarlos por su excelente trabajo. Todo parecía felicidad para ellos. … ______________________________________________________________ (Lunes Siguiente|Inicio de Clases) Chris caminaba por los pasillos con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, muchos sabían ya dela victoria de New Divide en las locales pero prácticamente a nadie le interesaba. De repente Jane llegaba y se ponía frente a él, Monroe no lucía feliz de verla.- Hola, Jane –Ella forzaba una sonrisa.- Christopher. Imagino supiste ya de la victoria de mi equipo este viernes –Chris asentía.- Oliver me comentó… felicidades, me alegro por ti –Ella sacudía la cabeza.- Oh, guárdate tu envidia para otro día –Chris lucía confundido. -Además, solo quería decirte que no debes confiarte –Monroe asentía.- Sí. En realidad no me confío, yo… -Jane lo interrumpía.- Deberías cuidarte de esos chicos de Musical Harmony –El no comprendía.- ¿Cómo sabes de ellos? –La mujer le guiñaba un ojo y comenzaba a alejarse.- Aunque bueno, empatar es peor que perder pero ya nadie espera nada de ti -Monroe no sabía que decir.- Nos vemos luego, campeón… -Chris entrecerraba los ojos, obviamente no entendía a esa mujer, tras sacudir la cabeza el profesor continuaba su camino.- Por otra parte Hallie caminaba por los pasillos evidentemente molesta, la chica al encontrar a Angie caminando sola la encaraba, la castaña no ocultaba su desagrado.- ¿Qué se te ofrece? –Hallie entrecerraba los ojos.- No sé qué intentes, pero aléjate de Jason –Angie reprimía una risa.- No hablas en serio… -La rubia negaba.- Hablo muy en serio, el que te unas ahora a su coro y te la pases como tonta alrededor de él no hará que logres nada –Angela reía, obviamente divertida.- Me sorprende lo patética que eres, querida. Y lo desconfiada, así de real debe ser su relación –Hallie fingía no comprender. -¿Qué? –La castaña sonreía.- Deja ya tu farsa, y deja al pobre chico estar con alguien a quien en serio le guste –Hallie parecía indignada.- Él está conmigo porque obviamente le gusto, y el a mí. A sí que si no te quieres ganar esa fama que tenías antes, y no quieres chismes sobre ti y ya sabes quién, deja de intentar algo con mi novio –Ambas se miraban fijamente, Angela sonreía tras un rato.- Seguro –La rubia simplemente rodaba los ojos y se iba. La otra chica parecía pensar bien en lo que acababa de suceder, al final sonreía.- (Salón de Coro|Auditorio) Chris llegaba a la sala y el profesor se llevaba una gran sorpresa, no había nadie en el lugar. El trofeo estaba ya en la vitrina, junto a los otros tres pero no había rastro de los chicos, salvo por una pequeña nota que habían dejado en el piano. Monroe la tomaba “Lo vemos en el auditorio.” Claramente estaba confundido pero decidía hacerle caso.- ¿Qué traman ahora? –Se preguntaba a si mismo antes de irse al auditorio. … Cuando el profesor llegaba al lugar se encontraba con los doce chicos, quienes al verlo comenzaban a aplaudirle, Chris lucía un tanto confundido por eso.- ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntaba el profesor.- Bueno, merece una felicitación –Le decía Gwen.- Sí. Es decir, gracias a usted ganamos las locales –Agregaba Evan.- Y seguramente no fue muy fácil –Le decía Oliver.- E igual que hace un año, preparamos algo para usted –Decía Brent.- Lamentamos haber olvidado su cumpleaños… -Agregaba Julie, Monroe reía un tanto avergonzado pero también conmovido.- Chicos, no tenían que molestarse, yo… -Violet lo interrumpía.- No diga nada –La chica le guiñaba un ojo con diversión.- a sonar [[The Best Thing About Me Is You] del cantante Ricky Martin en voz de New Divide.] : Casi iniciando la presentación Melissa y Gwen iban por el profesor y lo llevaban al escenario, donde varios lo abrazaban y bailaban a su lado. Julie parecía ignorar a Brent, ni siquiera parecía con ganas de mirarlo. Angie parecía no saber muy bien que hacer pero parecía disfrutarlo. Bridgette miraba aquello desde la puerta del auditorio, la chica parecía feliz de verlos, sin más se iba rápidamente. Al terminar la canción todos miraban al profesor, quien claramente estaba confundido.- Sé que fue infantil molestarme con ustedes por algo tan insignificante. Gracias por esto chicos –Todos sonreían y se daban un gran abrazo grupal. Al que Jason forzaba a Angela para que se uniera.- Y ahora, vamos por las regionales –Decía Chris, los chicos animaban aquello.- ______________________________________________________________ (Pasillos de la Escuela) Jason estaba cerca de las escaleras, pegado a la puerta del armario del conserje, el chico parecía esperar a alguien, este lucía un tanto intrigado, Angela llegaba hasta el después de un rato.- Viniste -Decía ella sonriente.- ¿Por qué no lo habría de hacer? –Le preguntaba él y ella se encogía de hombros.- Bueno, te cité por mensaje de texto, y creí que tu noviecita te diría algo –El reía un tanto incómodo por eso último.- Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -La chica se quedaba en silencio unos segundos mientras se acercaba a él.- Bueno, no lo sé. Supongo que Hallie te lo dijo ya –El reprimía una sonrisa.- Si, más o menos –Ella sacudía la cabeza.- Y, aun así estas aquí, ¿Qué piensas al respecto? –El pelirrojo se encogía de hombros.- Tal vez también me gustas –Ella levantaba las cejas un tanto intrigada y se acercaba más a é, esta ponía ambas manos en su pecho.- ¿Sabes? También quería agradecerte por hacer que me uniera al coro, había olvidado como era sentirte incluida en algo –El simplemente sonreía, la chica bajaba poco a poco sus manos hasta que llegaban a la hebilla del cinturón del muchacho, el parecía un tanto nervioso. La muchacha sonreía, esta abría la puerta del armario del conserje y jalaba a Jason hacia adentro.- ¿Qué haces? –Preguntaba el muchacho.- ¿Creíste que te cité solamente para hablar? –Respondía Angie sonriendo, él sonreía con torpeza pero parecía resistirse un poco.- Tu novia no lo sabrá –Le decía ella con diversión y lo jalaba por completo, después cerraba la puerta y ponía seguro. … Estrellas Invitadas: *''Kay Panabaker'' como Bridgette Lint. *''Ashton Moio'' como Roger Dornan. *''Sasha Pieterse'' como Hallie Castor. *''Mason Dye'' como Tate Birdwhistle. *''Missi Pyle'' como Jane Ashburne. *''Georgie Henley'' como Riley Kent. Música del Episodio *'Criminal' de Fiona Apple. Cantada por Angie. *'Les Rois du Monde' del musical Roméo et Juliette, de la Haine à l'Amour. Cantada por Tate con Musical Harmony. *'What Now' de Rihanna. Cantada por Julie. *'Resistance' de Muse. Cantada por Chicos de New Divide. *'All the Love in the World' de The Outfield. Cantada por New Divide. *'The Best Thing About Me Is You' de Ricky Martin. Cantada por New Divide. Covers por S.A.: CR1M1N4L.jpg WNOW.jpg R3S1ST.jpg YL.jpg R&J.jpg TBTAMIY.jpg Navegador: Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Capitulos de la Segunda Temporada